Because I knew you
by its-anderson-not-warbler
Summary: Klaine and Finchel. One apartment. One Family.
1. I've Been Changed

**This is a collab story from my sister and I, Amber (twitter- AmFinchel22,****Finchel4everShipr - fan fiction), of Klaine and Finchel living together happily ever after, after college. (; Please enjoy, and review review review. :D **

**MUCH LOVE! :D**

**WE OWN NOTHING OF GLEE, wish we did. **

**This is a Klaine story too so don't be put off by the beginning Finchel part ;) **

Rachel Berry was never afraid to dream. As she walked the streets of New York, she thought of the past year and the things she was fortunate enough to achieve. These were things that she deserved; she got through one grueling year of college at NYADA with flying colors and she moved into a small (yet luxurious) two bedroom with her fiancé Finn, her best friend Kurt, and Blaine was soon to be living with them also, once he graduated High School. Kurt was feeling very lonely without his boyfriend, and he needed him home ASAP.

As Rachel took the elevator up to her apartment floor, she wondered who was home, she knew Kurt was working, but didn't know if Finn had finished up class yet, she hoped so, because she simply missed him.

Finally, she got to the 3rd floor apartment #322, she got her key out unlocked the door and stepped inside, she hung up her keys and put her tote bag filled with books down. Suddenly an amazing smell filled the room, "Finny, is that you?" Rachel hollers out as she crept around the hallway corner, and there she saw a handsome tall man standing with a "kiss the cook" apron on, "What are you cooking baby?" Rachel smiled as she walked towards him

"Hi baby! You're home early!" Finn said as he bent down to kiss his tiny beautiful brown haired fiancé, "Mr. Woodrow was sick today, so we cut the assignment short." Rachel said after her lips escaped Finn's moist mouth.

"I'm making pasta." Finn stated excitedly

"You didn't think no one was going to be home, so you made a big pot of pasta?" Rachel asked, as she giggled

"No, I was just testing my cooking ability's." Finn said with his famous smirk

"Is that Kurt's apron?" Rachel asked

"Yeah," Finn said with a big smile.

"It's almost done, sit down, I'll serve you."

As Rachel took a seat on the barstool, at the kitchen counter, she looked up and smiled at her future husband, "So does this mean if I like it you will be cooking for me a lot more?" Rachel asked with a slight smile.

"If you want me too, baby." Finn said as he put a plate in front of her and kissed her on the forehead.

Finn studied Rachel's face every inch while she tried his "famous" pasta.

She grabbed the fork and twirled it around her food, slowly putting it in her mouth teasing Finn, as she chewed it up; she noticed Finn was still staring at her, so she made a disapproving face.

"What? You don't like it!" Finn asked

She shook her head no.

"Oh," Finn said as he put his head down and walked away, tearing off his apron.

Rachel instantly felt terrible, she chewed up her deliciously mouth full and walked towards Finns back.

"Baby, I was just kidding, it was delicious!" Rachel said as she put her arms around his back

"You think so?" He said as he tilted his head sideways to catch a view of Rachel's face.

"You wanna try?" She said

"Sure,"

She stood on her tippy toes the highest she could reach and kissed Finn's moist lips,

"What do you think?" Rachel asked

"I don't think I got a good enough taste," Finn said as he swung around and picked Rachel off her feet, slipping his tongue inside her mouth.

He carried her into the living room and sat down on the couch so she was straddling his lap. When their lips finally broke loose for air, Finn stated "I'm a pretty damn good cook!"

Rachel laughed and replied "Yes baby you are!" she stated as her lips reunited to his.

"We have to leave in about twenty minutes," Rachel said as she broke for air, and then went back to her favorite place, his lips.

"Why?"

"Baby, I told you this yesterday, and a week ago, and the week before that. We have an appointment with the wedding planner!" Rachel said not giving into his kisses anymore, she meant business.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Finn, do you even want to marry me?"

"Oh stop it Rachel, if I didn't want to marry you I would've never proposed senior year. So stop. I love you. You're beautiful. I just forgot."

"Okay," Rachel said leaning into Finns chest again this time nibbling on his neck.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Is anyone home?" A pale, slim man yelled out

"Yeah Kurt, we're in here." Finn answered.

"Oh my gaga, I swear living with these two is a consent PDA alert, Blaine just wait, they're going to have completion." Kurt said talking on his iPhone to his boyfriend.

"Oh, be quiet Kurt!" Rachel said then screamed "HI BLAINE! CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU AT YOUR GRADUATION!" as she got up from Finn's lap, and he slapped her ass.

"Skype in five minutes? Okay. Love you." Kurt walked into the kitchen after he finished up his conversation with Blaine.

"Mmhh, what's this?" Kurt said looking Finn's creation.

"That's Finn's, it's really good." Rachel said and innocently looked at Finn and smiled.

"What? What did you guys do to it? Like have sex on it or around it or something" Kurt said in sarcastic tone.

That made Finn let out a booming laugh and his head went spinning with that concept. "Wanky," he thought.

"No, no, it's good. He just made it too, but we have to go Kurt. We have that appointment!"

"Oh, about the wedding?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Rachel said exclaimed, "See Finn, even Kurt remembered!"

'Yeah, because he's into that kind of stuff!" Finn said as he walked to the door.

Rachel and Kurt both looked at each other and smiled.

"Have fun guys! I have a Skype date with a Mr. Blaine Anderson." Kurt giggled as the two walked out the door.

Kurt looked at the clock and saw he had about three minutes until Blaine would call him on Skype so he ran into his lavish room, grabbed his laptop and brought it back into the kitchen. He pressed the power button and waited for Skype to load up. Kurt was a tiny bit sad when he saw that Blaine wasn't on yet but he knew he would get on eventually.

He sat for a while and Blaine _still_ wasn't online yet. Kurt stared blankly at the computer screen, waiting for Blaine's status to pop up and say online, when his stomach started to growl and he realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

He was starving and exhausted. Ever since he changed majors and moved to Parsons for fashion, he was worn out and ready for bed right when he got home. Kurt's professors would make them work and work the whole class, which is expected since Parsons is a very prestigious school. Kurt was astonished and grateful that he even got accepted there, so he didn't complain.

Rachel didn't really approve of him moving from _Broadway _to _fashion _but it wasn't her decision to make, really. She should be happy; she'll have a better chance at auditions for musicals without him there anyways.

Kurt dragged himself across the kitchen towards the oven and looked inside the pot of pasta that Finn had made. It looked very delicious but Kurt didn't even want to think of all the calories that were loaded in the steaming pot so he took out some leftover salad he had last night for dinner and started to munch on that when his computer dinged.

**Video call from ***Blainers*

Kurt ran over to his computer and clicked accept. Blaine's bedroom was the first thing and only thing Kurt saw when his video opened.

"Blaine? Hello? Blaine?"

He finally appeared in the middle of the room with only a pair of blue boxers on.

"Blaine? What the hell are you doing?" Kurt giggled.

Blaine walked towards the camera, "Sorry baby, did I keep you waiting? I just wanted to take a quick shower before I called you. I looked a mess today at school!"

"Really? What happened?" Kurt asked as he started to eat his salad again while Blaine started to tell him a story about how Mr. Shue decided to have _another_ performance in the cafeteria and it started_ another_ food fight.

Kurt wasn't really listening to Blaine though. It wasn't like he didn't care. It was nothing like that. He just hadn't seen Blaine _forever_ and he missed him. Blaine was his air and he felt like he couldn't breathe without him. He felt like he wasn't all there. Because he wasn't. His heart is in Ohio with Blaine at McKinley High.

Oh god, he missed Blaine.

"Kurt? Kurt, babe, you there?" Blaine ran his hand through his still wet curly hair and Kurt watched the water drops drip down Blaine's chest.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered, "I just really miss you."

"I know, baby. I know. Just three more days, then we will be living together and finally starting our lives together. Now I'm going to go so you can get some sleep because you look incredibly tired, okay?"

"Mkay, Blaine." Kurt said smacking his lips. "I love you!"

"Love you too sweetheart."

With that Kurt turned off his computer and headed off to his room, alone.

_Just three more days._


	2. For Good

**Warnings? See chapter 1.**

* * *

"Will you quit your pouting? Did you think you'd just show up on the wedding day not have to do anything?" Rachel hissed at Finn as they walked into a restaurant to meet with Mrs. Daisy the wedding planner.

"Um, yea I thought that's how it happened" Finn said smirking at Rachel as he placed a tender kiss on her lips and grabbed her hand.

"Hello Mrs. Daisy!" Rachel said hugging the larger, blonde woman. She had her hair in a bun with these things that looked like chop sticks sticking out, which Finn, of course, thought was weird. She was also wearing a black pencil skirt and grey dress shirt. Mrs. Daisy was a plain-Jane, and she really didn't care, but she had talent when it came to planning events especially wedding events.

Norma Daisy was Kurt's boss, he had been interning for a bridal shop for about a year now and after hearing about Finn and Rachel's marriage ever since he started, Norma offered to be their planner.

Finn greeted her with a hand shake as they took their seats at the table.

"Sit up!" Rachel whispered to Finn as he was slouching in his chair, not giving a care in the world.

He sprinted upwards as he raised an eyebrow at Rachel.

"I don't even need to be here," he instantly thought, but chose not to say it aloud.

This was only their second meeting and they had already got a lot accomplished. They all got the dinner ware out of the way, because even at the first meeting, Rachel knew what she wanted. As for the color schemes, she was hesitant. Norma brought over the 5 colors she wanted to mix and match them together see what looked best. Orange, Pink, Lime Green, Purple, and Black were the colors Rachel chose, which were, in Norma's opinion, very different bold choices.

But in the end, she chose hot pink with a splash of lime green just for the flowers. The only problem was that Finn wanted black in the mix. Rachel and Norma added a greyish black, so it didn't look like too much going on. Of course the one time Rachel didn't need his opinion, he would butt in.

"Okay, now the locations? If you want a September wedding, we have to schedule appointments now to look at venues." Norma added as she brought out a box of invitations, they were all designed differently and gave off a different feeling for the wedding. Rachel wanted a very Cinderella type of wedding, she wanted to feel like the princess that she is. The third invitation she laid on the table, Finn picked. Rachel looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "I want this one. It's perfect for Rach, it weirdly reminds me of her and her talent. Do you like it?"

Rachel was so happy that he finally made a decision.

"I love it, baby." She said sweetly.

They talked more about the plans and got extremely excited as they say their goodbyes to Mrs. Daisy and made another appointment for two weeks from now since they were leaving tomorrow for Ohio.

As they walked out of the building Rachel smiled from ear to ear just grinning at Finn.

"What?" he asked

"I love you so much and I loved your opinions today baby." She said sweetly to thank him. It wasn't going to be a Finchel wedding if he didn't put his two cents into it.

Finn simply grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly. And there they went, go happy and in love, they couldn't wait for their wedding.

"Are you hungry?" Finn asked Rachel as they were in the car,

"Yeah. Baby, can we go to Blossom?" Rachel asks excitedly

"Sure," He says as he grabs her hand from her side, and kisses it tenderly.

They say down for some quick lunch, talking about their wedding plans and how excited they were.

"Baby!" Rachel dramatically gasps

"What?" Finn looks worried

"You know we're leaving in the morning and haven't even packed yet!"

"Babe, we don't need much. We're only going to be gone a day or so, it will be fine." He said as they finished their meal.

"You want to take Kurt something home to eat?" Finn asks

"Yea, I'll get him his favorite." she says as she orders it to go.

Finn and Rachel walk through their apartment door,

"Kurt, are you home?" Rachel asks as Finn hangs up his keys and plumps down on the couch and instantly turns on ESPN.

Kurt came through his bedroom door, with his sweatpants on and his luggage dragging behind him.

"You guys were gone forever! I took a three hour nap and woke up, thinking you'd be here packing already but you weren't!" Kurt sat his luggage by the door and sat beside Finn on the couch. "I even packed all my clothes and that took a whole hour! What the hell were you guys doing?"

"Sorry dude, we stopped to get lunch, but we brought you something back!" Finn said with a smirk

"Yeah and it's your favorite!" Rachel said as she sat the to-go box on the counter.

"Why thank you!" Kurt said smiling as he sat down on the couch next to Finn.

"Did Norma help you pick out some colors from that outrageous list you choose?" Kurt said as he stole the remote from Finn when he wasn't looking.

"Dude! The Canucks game was about to come on" Finn whined Rachel rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well I had to have options! But yes, we did! It's going to be beautiful! I'll show you the samples!" Rachel said asking Kurt to follow her to her bedroom, so she could show Kurt the samples and start packing.

Kurt sluggishly walked behind Rachel and sat on their bed. Kurt glanced at the samples,

"Those are great Rachel." He said flipping through the color schemes and invitation layouts, but he couldn't stop staring out the window and sighing.

Rachel smiled at his compliment, "What's wrong Kurt?" she asked as she stopped packing and looked at him.

"I don't know, I've been thinking a lot about Blaine. What if he found someone else back in Ohio?" Kurt started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "What if his dreams have changed and he doesn't want to be with me anymore, or even life in New York?"

"Kurt, don't say that, he loves you!" Rachel said sitting beside him on the bed, "Besides if he happen to changed his mind don't you think he'd let you know? You guys are meant to be together! Don't worry about it, we will see him tomorrow and you'll forget all about your worries!" Rachel said patting his leg.

She paused as she got up to grab more things out of her and Finn's drawer to pack.

"Any way's Sebastian graduated last year; you have nothing to worry about!" Rachel said jokingly.

"Yeah well, Sebastian is the least of my worries anymore." Kurt stood up and stood in the middle of the room, flailing. "I have some exciting news!"

"What?" Rachel asked as she stopped all movement and perked her ears with anticipation.

"Norma decided that she wanted me full time at the shop! I'll actually be getting paid now! So I'm going to saving up my money for something special..." He said as he wandered around the room, deciding whether or not he could tell Rachel because he knew how hard it was for her to keep a secret.

"Well don't leaving me hanging Kurt!" she pouted, standing in front of him putting her hand on her hip. "What is it?" She squealed

"I'm going to propose to Blaine! In the middle of central park!" Kurt did a little jumping dance because of his excitement. Rachel sat, shocked. "Well? What do you think?"

Rachel sat pondering over his sentence and decided she couldn't be more thrilled.

"Oh Kurt!" She said jumping up to hug him.

"I'm so happy for you guys! Blaine is so lucky to have you!" She screamed as if he wasn't standing right in front of her, with streams of tears falling off her chin.

"I know, I know!" Kurt giggled. "The only thing is, I don't know what type of ring he would want."

"Can we tell Finn?" Rachel screamed with anticipation.

"Shhh! No, no! Don't tell Finn! He will tell Blaine on an accident that would be terrible!" Kurt said.

"Rach?" Finn says walking into their bedroom to see Kurt and Rachel jumping around, holding each other. "Why are you screaming? What's going on?" Finn asked looking worried.

They stopped jumping around and Kurt tried to come up with a plan to tell Finn without getting caught up in a big web of lies. "Umm….. I got a promotion?"

"GREAT JOB BRO! LET'S CELEBRATE!" Finn exclaimed as Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn and Rachel was wiping the tears off her face.

"I have to go call Dad to see if he is picking us up from the airport…" Kurt said as he tried to slip out of the bedroom when Finn started staring at Rachel's ass as she bent over to start packing more clothes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading?**

**Reviewing is like going to see Chris Colfer in columbus on July 28! :) **

**(That means review.) ;)**

**LOVE YOU!**


End file.
